Rivalry!
by Riyu-sama
Summary: A story about ScReW's band members having a love triangle over their drummer Jin. Pairing: KazukiXJin -more to come- Band: ScReW -PS: The first? or to third chapter is written horribly because I was still a noob a writing when, I wrote this.-
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KazukiXJin

Band: ScReW

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

**-**At the first official day of jin joining screw as their official drummer, It was also the day when jin is going to meet their other member kazuki their guitarist.-

~Infront of a studio~

Jin: Byou!

~Run's towards byou.~

Byou: ah, hey jin ~smile~ I'm waiting for yuuto he'll be here in aminute w/ kazuki... You haven't met yet, right jin?

Jin: Yup!... he's going to play the guitar, right?

Byou: Yeah, He plays the guitar, -ah! wait.. There's yuuto.

-Shouts- Hey yuuto! over here!

Yuuto: ~running~ ... hey byou, jin... how you doing? ~smile~

Byou: Where's kazuki?

Yuuto: He said he's going to buy some food and that we should start practicing already... he'll be here in a minute.

Byou: ok, Then... Jin let's let's practice already...

Jin: ok byou... yuuto lets go ~smile~

Yuuto: Ok! ~smile~

- the band didn't actually practice yet for at least 3 to 5 mins. or so because of waiting for kazuki.-

Kazuki: Hey guys! sorry that I took so long. The line at the convenient store was sooo long.

Byou: That's ok kazuki, We were just waiting for you...

kazuki: Really sorry you guys.

~smile~ Where's the -...?

Yuuto: The what?

Kazuki: You know, The drummer. I wanted to meet him. What was his name again you guys?

Byou; Ah! jin, his name is jin kazuki. his in the bathroom right now.

-At the bathroom-

jin: I can hear another voice... Kazuki must be here now.

Kazuki: hey yuuto, where's the amplifier?

Yuuto: It's right over there kazuki.

Kazuki: ah... Thanks yuuto

Byou: Jin take's too long in the bathroom...

Yuuto: byou... you know that jin takes like 2 mins. just to go... hehehe... maybe he heard your voice and didn't want to come out kazuki.

~Laugh's~

Kazuki: eh... yuuto you idiot.

Jin: yeah yuuto, I agree w/ him. you are an idiot

~smile~

Yuuto: Ah! Jin... your back!... I didn't notice you there...

~tries to look cute w/ a smile but, deep in yuuto's thought's he was saying... Shit! I got caught...~

Byou: yuuto, you get caught so fast... hey jin come here, kazuki!

Jin: What is it byou?

Kazuki: -Runs to byou-

Byou: Jin this is kazuki, kazuki this is jin...

Jin: ~Blush~

Kazuki: hey, nice to meet you ~smile~

Jin: **... **~jin remained in silent for a little while looking at kazuki w/ a blushing face.~

Kazuki: What's wrong? you look a little red... What happened?...

Jin: ah... sorry it's nothing... -(Jin thought's) Damn it!, what's wrong w/ me. Why am I blushing... He looks so good and cute.-

Nice to meet you too kazuki... ~smiling and blushing~

Kazuki: uhm... ok! ~smile~ nice to meet you jin.

Byou: ok you guys, This is a weird introduction... But, now that we know each other... Let's practice ~smile~

Jin & Kazuki: Ok! ~smile~

-The band practiced for hours and hours their music was fantastic though a little break was needed because they were already exhausted for playing too much.-

Kazuki: Jin! ~smile~

Jin: ah, hey kazuki ~smile~

Kazuki: hey jin, wanna go out for a bit? I want to go buy some drinks...

Jin: sure!

-The two went outside to buy some drinks, They chatted a little on their way to the vending machine outside the studio. It was a little far though it was just a walk away so it did not bother... So when the two finally reached their destination kazuki went straight for the machine while jin found himself a nice bench beside it to sit on.-

Kazuki: Jin are you sure you wanted to come w/ me? you know you could have just rested in the studio...

-The guitarist said w/ a little worried voice-

Jin: ah, It's nothing kazuki -Turns to the younger guitarist smiling.- I want to walk my legs a little bit they feel kinda numb from sitting too much, And besides you can't carry 4 drinks at the same time!

-The little drummer said making the guitar smile at him and making him hold the two drinks he just bought for the band-

Kazuki: Arigato jin~chan! your so nice to me...

Jin: It's nothing... Let's go now, Byou and yuuto are waiting for us.

~Smile~

Kazuki: hai! Jin your so cute!

Jin: ~BLUSH!~ wha-what the hell is that for?

Kazuki: Nothing! ~smile~ I just felt like saying it because you really do look cute!

Jin: Shut up kazuki! -blushing almost crimson red- Let's go already byou and yuuto are waiting for us.

Kazuki: hai hai! ~smile~

-The two went back to the studio and became more close then before, well they actually became more like best friends already! And so their story begins!-

0o0o0o0o0

YEHEY! Finally finished the first chapter! XD

This fic is a love triangle though the other character (or rival) hasn't been introduced in the love scene yet...

The next chp. will still be about kazuki and jin...

PS:

-You must be wondering why manabu wasn't in this fic(or not). Well because originally ScReW was a 4 member band only and after a couple of month's or so. second guitarist manabu arrived. ^^

Chapter 2 Realization


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Pairing: KazukiXJin

Band: ScReW

**Chapter 2: Realization**

-It has been months now since ScReW has been an official band in PS Company. The band has been successful even when having just one guitarist, Though they have a support guitarist named manabu but there has been quite some problem w/ him especially when vocalist byou has been having some feelings for the little guitarist.-

Byou: I can't take this anymore! I love him! I need him! I want to fuck him! but, I don't know what or how he feels toward's me you guys...

Jin: Then why don't you ask him then tell manabu how you feel byou~san?

Byou: BAKA! I can't tell that to manabu! What if something bad happens... What if he tells me that he likes girls and doesn't like me back, Or worse when i tell him he might distance himself from me! I can't take that!

-Byou lowers his and thinking of alot of ways to make manabu like him back or to confess to him, Though every single idea he has was useless to him. Having so many questions in his head w/o any answers.-

Yuuto: Come on now byou, I don't think that manabu's like that...

-The bassist said and went to comfort byou by sitting next to him and gently moving his hand to the vocalist patting it's back to make him feel at ease.-

Byou: But, You guys! I don't want or I can't risk losing him! you can't have problems like this because you like girls yuuto.

-byou said gradually looking up and staring at the bassist.-

Yuuto: Hey! -Irritatingly arched his brow and looks at the vocalist.- Who told you that? I'm bi-sexual!

-Said angrily and w/ a slightly hoarsed voice-

-While the three were conversating about byou's life suddenly a sound of a door smashing the walls was heard-

Kazuki: Kazuki is here!

Yuuto: (Whispers) Continue this talk later ...

-Goes towards the guitarist w/ a smile- Hey kazuki!

Kazuki: Yuuto! ~Hugs and cuddles yuuto~

Byou: Where have you been?

Kazuki: huh? oh, I was w/ manabu~chan ... hehehehe...

Jin: Why?

Byou: What were the two of you doing?

-Suddenly became a little jealous but, tried to stay calm.-

Kazuki: I actually have some good news guys! This is really important!

-Kazuki's smile was so big that it made jin feel a little uncomfortable. He became a bit scared of what kazuki was going to announce.-

Yuuto: What is it kazuki?

-Yuuto arched his brow staring at the guitarist w/ a slightly confused face.-

Kazuki: The truth is you guys! I was talking w/ and he told me something very interesting!

~Smile~

Byou: What is it?

-Getting a bit terrified-

Kazuki: He said that he's goin to quit being a support and permanently join! Isn't that great you guys!

Jin: Wah! Uso! Is that true! -Shocked!-

Yuuto: Your not lying?

Kazuki: Of course I'am!

Byou: WTF!

Kazuki: Not lying!... hehehe... Let me finish my sentence first Before you react byou!

~Smile~

Jin; That's great! w/ manabu we have two guitars now!

~And w/ a smile jin sigh a sigh of relief~

Byou: ahh ... -Byou could only smile like an idiot and slightly blush for a moment when he the good new. But, gradually became serious again.- So ... Where is manabu?

Kazuki: He said he'll here in a minute, he just has something to do.

Byou: ah ... o-ok

~Acted like not caring~

Jin: I'm going out for a bit ... Kazuki gets me too excited at times.

-Stands up and slowly goes to the door.-

Kazuki: Wah! jin, Where are you going? Wait I'm coming w/ you!

~Runs toward jin and grabbing his arms to hold the hands of the drummer.~

Jin: Ka-kazuki ... Ok

~blush~

XxXxX

Byou: hmm ... Wonder why jin blushes alot?

Yuuto: Don't know ...

Byou: Ah! wait, yuuto? Since when did you became bisexual?

-Asked while arching his brow-

Yuuto: I was always bisexual byou! ... You just didn't notice.

~Smile~

XxXxX

Jin: Why'd you want to come w/ me kazuki?

~Blush~

Kazuki: Don't know... I just wanted to be w/ you jin!

~Smile~

Jin: ah~blush~... Wha-what's w/ that kid like attitude? Shouldn't you be doing something else?

-Look's away from kazuki-

Kazuki: mmm... Jin~san doesn't want to spend some time w/ me?

-Suddenly looks at jin w/ a frowning face w/ a mixture of a sad expression.-

Jin; It's not that I don't want to spend time w/ you... But, shouldn't you be like practicing w/ your guitar or something like that?

-Jin feeling some discomfort from what he said to the kid tried to make a much more meaning full reason.-

Kazuki: ~Goes toward jin and traps him between his two arms, cornering him from the wall and gradually going closer and closer to the others face.~

Jin: Ka-kazuki... ~Blush~ what's wrong all of a sudden?

~Jin starting to get nervous, The distance was so small. Their faces were too close and the lips were only millimeters away from meeting each other. Hearing one anothers voice trying to stay calm and composed.~

Kazuki: nande monai, I just... Feel like your trying to get away from me jin~sama.

~Goes closer to the face of jin making their lips almost touching each other.~

Jin: ~Blushing so much, his cheeks where already crimson red on his face. Was almost paralized from what the younger guitarist was doing to him, Though slowly pushed kazuki on the chest to make some distance between them and looks at him w/ a smile.~

Kazuki~chan! ~pronouncing w/ a much more cuter and childish voice.~ I'm only going to say this once as being like your Nissan (Big brother). You have to practice really hard to improve on your guitar! you can't just leave your guitar over there being unplayed because of the reason you want to spend time w/ me.

~ The drummer stared at kazuki w/ a very child like and endearing face w/ a mixture of puppy dog eye's.~

Kazuki: ah, jin~san... ~smile~ your right! I can't be making lots of leisure time, I have to practice! I'm sorry that I to make you responsible for my childish attitude jin! I'll try to be more responsible jin Nissan!

~Kazuki hurriedly became very active and excited to play his guitar. Though before leaving he gave a kiss on jins cheeks as a thank you gift, before running off to the studio's door~

Jin: Ah!... ~Blush~

Kazuki: Thanks alot for this jin! ~Smile~

Jin: Kazuki! wha-what the hell was that for?

Kazuki: Nothing! ~Grins~ I just wanted, to do something for you as a thank you gift...

Jin: Wh-why do you have to thank me?

Kazuki: Because you made me realize!

~Very happy and smiling very wide to the drummer.~

Jin: Realize what?

~Said w/ a very flushed face because his cheeks were almost crimson red from blushing.~

Kazuki: Jin Nissan made me realize to play and practice more on my guitar, to improve my skills and be more responsible!

~Said while doing a very cute smile to jin.~

Jin: It's nothing... ~Blush~ That's what friends are for kazuki...

~Looks down on the floor w/ reddish face to the ears.~

Kazuki: Hai! well, I'm going to play my guitar now jin~san! See you inside! ~Smile~

~Excitedly hurries towards the studio's door but, stops for a moment to look at jin and send him a very gentle and light smile.~

Kazuki: Even though I'm younger than you jin... I don't want you to be my big brother... Your too cute to be my older brother! your KAWAII CHIBI!but, for now... maybe we can just act or be like siblings... For now! I'll change that as time goes by... So... See you inside jin! bye! ~Smile~

~Goes inside the studio and leaves jin all alone outside the back of the studio.~

Jin: Tha-that idiot!... I really do think I'm in-love w/ him... ~Blush~

**~End~**

XxXxXxX

Wooohooo! Finally! XD I finished chp. 2 X3

Really so Very SORRY for the delay... Had so many things to do and projects to finish at school... T^T

But, still I hope you guys enjoyed this chp. ^_^

I promise to finish Chp. 3 very soon and fast! *Q*

**Chp. 3: Jealousy, hate and hurt! -**you'll soon find out why this chp. is entitled that way... ^^ As for now wait for me to finish it... DX Need to hurry up and type this down =^w^=.**-**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy, hate, and Hurt!

Pairing: KazukiXJin

Band: ScReW

**Chapter 3: Jealousy, hate and hurt! **

-I'm happy, I've always been happy ever since I met you. For some reason I always want to be w/ you, don't know why? But, I always wanted to see you smile… I don't Love you (I think?) Though the wanting to be always by your side and being more than friends has always crossed my mind.-

Kazuki: Jin~chan!

~Runs toward Jin and hugging him tightly from behind. ~

Jin: Kazuki! Where have you been? You took so long…

Kazuki: ah, gomen I over-slept… ~Smile~

Jin: ~Looks away blushing~ never mind, let's just go now.

Kazuki: Hai, hai!

~Walks w/ Jin and looks around the places and sceneries they go through. ~

Kazuki: ah! Jin, look over there, that girl w/ a pink miniskirt looks cute.

~Smiles and slightly stretches out his hand to point out the cute bi-shoujo he found. ~

Jin: - Looks away w/ a slightly depressed face. - She doesn't really attract me that much Kazuki….

-Ignores the girl Kazuki pointed out and keeps on walking. –

Kazuki: ah… uhm,.. Ok….

_Jin POV:_

~ Why! Why, why, why! Why is this happening to me, why is it like this? I don't understand… It hurts, hurts too much! He likes girls… Kazuki is _HETEROSEXUAL!_ No, I can't take this… I'm going to break; I don't want to be here. I want to go away, stay away. I just want to disappear and dissolve like a dew drop. ~

-Jin ignored Kazuki on the way to the studio (Band practice), not even looked at him all day long. And when tried to talk to just snub him all the way.-

-After band practice-

Kazuki: Jin? …

Jin: … -Ignores-

Kazuki: Oi! Jin, can you PLEASE! At least just look at me? I need to talk to you…

Jin: … -Keeps on ignoring the guitarist, tries not to have any eye contact.-

~ Grabs Jin's hands and drags him to a private place. ~

Jin: Hey! Let go of me, Kazuki! You're hurting me!

~Pushes Jin to the wall facing him and traps him between his two hands w/ a very serious and slightly angry face to the drummer. ~

Kazuki: Not until you look at me properly and talk to me! SERIOUSLY!

-The young guitarist said shouting at Jin w/ a really angry voice. While Jin looks away from him trying to avoid any eye contact. –

Jin: What do you want from me? There's nothing to talk about here, what's your problem?

-Said the drummer shouting right back at Kazuki. –

Kazuko: **YOU**! You're my problem! What's wrong w/ you, Snubbed me all day long! Ignored me! We have a lot to talk about!

-Angrily shouts at Jin w/ a frustrated and hoarse voice. –

Jin: -Puts his gaze to the corners of the room while biting on his lower lip, trying to find a good answer to the guitar. - … hnn…. I-It's your fault!

Kazuki: Wh-what? Now it's my fault? What did I do to you! You're the one who has a problem here!

Jin: Shut up! I'm going now! Just stay away from me Kazuki!

-The blonde drummer said while he forcefully pushed Kazuki's arms away from him to run towards the door. –

Kazuki: WTF!

-Grabs Jin's hand before he could escape and attacks him to the wall facing each other. -

Kazuki: Stop doing that! Stop trying to get away from me!

Jin: Shut up! Don't touch me!

Pushes Kazuki and runs toward the door. Kazuki falls hard on the floor while watching jin go through the door w/ a very sad and what? A tear on his eye? Said in his thoughts.

No! His crying? What have I done! I-I hurt him! Made him cry… No! But, Why? I didn't do anything that bad. I didn't mean to hurt him… Why is he crying? It hurts! It hurts to see him cry, it hurts inside. But, Why? Why does my chest ache? I want to cry, scream, anything, I feel hurt!

What have I done!

**~Owari~**

Yehey! XD X3 finally finished Chap. 3

Though I think it's a little shorter than the other chaps. (Literally! D:)

Well, I think you'll like the next chap. though...

Because It's really as in REALLY LONG! (For me ^^)

I'll try harder to update as soon as possible :D

Finish the story really quick *Q*

**Chapter 3: I Love You! -**This one I'll spoil, it's going to be a love triangle now! XD And there's going to be lot's of kisses and hugs X3 but no lemons yet... T^T-


End file.
